


妻子

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Relationships: 國旻 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	妻子

「智旻啊，最近你可能得一个人顾孩子了。」

金南俊搂过朴智旻，抱歉的说道。

「要出差呀？」  
「是啊......应该会很想你的....」

他像只大熊，趴在他肩头垂头丧气，朴智旻侧过头亲了下对方可爱的脸。

「没事啦，一下子而已不是吗。」  
「这次比较久...呜....智旻......」

金南俊在茶水间发出的哀嚎别人都听得到，员工们看着金理事小孩一样的赖在朴智旻身上，撒娇的说着不想离开。

。

金南俊和朴智旻是夫妻关系。

大家一直都知道他们精明的金理事是已婚人士，但从来没人见过他老婆，后来朴智旻空降在公司的时候才知道原来花了几个月在带小孩。

能见到闻名已久的理事夫人每个人都很兴奋，金南俊也挺自豪的正式向大家介绍朴智旻。

「这是我妻子，朴智旻，因为小孩的缘故一直没办法来公司，现在开始会跟大家一起上班的。」

「从今以后劳烦各位了。」

朴智旻鞠了个躬，长链子款式的耳环跟着晃了晃，不知为何为他增添了些贤淑的气质。细看的话的确也是个漂亮的人，侧脸娴静笑容婉约，水汪汪眼眸里装的是对老公的满满爱意。

所以其实大家很欣然接受这对怎么看怎么登对同性伴侣。

有时搞不太懂如何称呼朴智旻，一句理事夫人不小心脱口而出他也不会生气，反而打趣的说道：

「依定位来说我是妈妈没错呀，叫我夫人也没有关系的唷。」

眼波流转，温和的话语配上慈爱的眼神，朴智旻似乎在那瞬间，将整个公司的人收服成了他的孩儿。

「很快的啦，打起精神来。」

朴智旻捧起金南俊的脸，与他亲暱的磨蹭鼻尖，金南俊像是被他哄好了，露出了傻傻的笑容。

「因为等等就要走，我会先回家拿行李。」  
「好。」

金南俊抓着后脑勺，走回办公室拿他的东西，这时有人从朴智旻身边，将衣袖擦过腰侧的走了过去。

像是调皮的把戏，朴智旻与田柾国知会的眼神交接。

。

「柾国啊，来帮我带带小孩吧。」

那是朴智旻向他提出的，出乎意料的要求。

「带小孩太累了，而且柾国平常有在健身对不对，稍微来帮帮我嘛，好不好？」

理事夫人趴在自己桌前，垂着他上了些妆的下垂眼央求，酒红色的眼妆与他风味万千的眼眸相当般配，再多眨个几次眼就会被他吸进去似的。

田柾国没有拒绝，也不可能拒绝。可能因为他是金南俊熟识的人的弟弟，所以朴智旻也把他当成亲人对待，时常邀请他来家里一起吃饭。

但有时会是金南俊人不在的场合。

田柾国发现如果是在这种情况下，朴智旻似乎都会化上与平常不同的妆，例如烟熏的眼影、成熟蜜桃色的唇、戴着朴素却显得手腕纤细的手链。

衣服也总是穿不好，假如要下厨，就是连围裙的肩带都不停滑落，田柾国看不下去就会一起在厨房————

帮忙提衣服。

朴智旻会用哄小孩的语气说着不用，嘴巴却笑得不可开交。

虽然知道自己是个大路障，但在这好像也不碍事的样子，田柾国便常常一边放空的闻着香味，一边看着夫人低着脸认真到脸颊肉都挤出来的模样。

很可爱。

忽然一阵酥麻感从脚传遍全身，田柾国看了看腿，朴智旻正在用脚尖磨蹭他的腿肚。起初他不懂他的用意，但他看见夫人的嘴角微翘，随后丢给他一个欲拒还迎的眼神，向小孩喊了「吃饭了！」

他们在饭桌上开心的聊天，这时金南俊已经从外边买东西回来，朴智旻跟他坐在一起，一个劲的冲他撒娇，躺在他肩上要金南俊喂他吃东西。

底下的脚却总是在他那儿窜动，田柾国被搔得心痒，甩甩浏海后再次抬眸，朴智旻又是那个眼神，但这次是赤裸裸的诱惑。

「柾国觉得怎么样呢？南俊是不是很帅？」

。

金南俊今天出差走的晚上，田柾国就过来报到。

两人吃完饭就接着陪孩子玩，孩子对着田柾国不停叫哥哥，惹得朴智旻吃醋的说是不是不爱妈妈了。

最后孩子玩累了，朴智旻便抱着孩子在家里面晃哄睡觉，抱得有些腰疼的时候田柾国正好洗完澡出来。

「换我来吧，智旻。」

。

朴智旻刚从浴室出来门都没关上，腰就被一只大手环住，等不及的热气全洒在颈上，田柾国咬起了他的肉。

「睡了？」  
「嗯，睡了，门都关好了。」

他像只狼狗，手探进朴智旻的衣里，对方的身子还热呼呼的带着阵阵香味扑鼻，发现朴智旻根本没穿内裤时，便焦急的把人往床上带。

「这么急....太久没给你了？」手势柔软的将田柾国的头发别往耳后，朴智旻顺其自然的用拇指摸着他的脸颊。

「想你的骚身体了，你看你连裤子都不穿的。」

他拍了一下他丰满的臀，声音响得十分色情。朴智旻笑吟吟的，手绕上田柾国的脖颈，清凉的牙膏薄荷味和沐浴花香形成对比的冲击鼻腔，就像朴智旻本身的禁忌，以及在那之下的刺激。

「那你要轻点.....不然会吵到孩子的....」


End file.
